My “wife” kidnapped me
I’m typing this out, because I don’t know where else to take it. All I know, is that I might be in danger: Lately, I’ve been having these.....dreams, dreams of another life. In them, I am living in the states, in Virginia, and I’m married to a man. I work as a hockey coach for a local team, and my husband carves beautiful custom wooden pieces for cash. Every time I bring it up to my wife, Lola, she flinches and changes the subject. We met at a coffee shop in Berlin years ago, after I moved here from.....I forget the state in America, when I got bored with my job as a doctor, and wanted a change of pace. I now work as a baker, for a small local restaurant that does a lot of business, and we are very happy. But, the dreams, I just don’t understand what they could possibly mean. Then there was this man I met at the bakery, he said his name was Skyler, and asked me for my name, I told him Brian, and we shook hands. There was something so incredibly familiar about the man, I couldn’t place my finger on it, until, that night, he was in my dream, as my husband. We were cutting our wedding cake, and he smiled at me, and kissed my lips. His hand holding mine, felt the same as it did in the store, warm and rough from woodworking. I told my wife this, and she responded flustered, asking my to stop talking about those dreams. Telling me that they meant nothing. Later that month, she had gotten a promotion at work, and we ended up moving across the country. I found a job easily at another restaurant in desperate need of a baker. My thoughts still drift back to the man I met at the other restaurant now and again. Of how much I want to kiss him, wrap my arms around his body, to lay with him. When we had our first child, a boy, I decided that we should name him, Skyler. Why that name jumped out, I have no idea, my wife agreed to it, but she seemed wary for some reason. That fall, the dreams returned, this time they were more nightmares than dreams. I was tied down, the man, my husband, tied to a chair, as a woman who looked like my wife sexually abused me, all the while, the man cried as he watched. One night, I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. My wife found me in the bathroom throwing up and asked what was wrong. I just told her something vague about not feeling well, and went back to bed. The next day, I saw the man again when we visited her parents on holiday. This time, he gave me a big hug, like he knew me forever. We stayed like this, for what felt like forever, before finally parting. The same nightmare came back, only this time, I was chained to a bed, with the woman that looks like my wife on top of me. And again, I woke up feeling sick. This time my wife thankfully did not wake up, as she was exhausted from spending time with her family all day. About a month later, I got a call from him. I keep my phone in my bag when I’m at work, as it is against company policy to have it on you while you’re working. So when I checked it on my break, I noticed the missed call, and rung it. The man answered the phone, and asked me to meet him in the park at five thirty, saying that he needed to talk to me. My shift ended at five, and my wife was out of town with the little one, so I agreed. When we saw each other, he gave me a big warm hug, like the other day, one of his hands in my hair. We then sat on the bench and talked for what felt like hours. He told me that he kept having these dreams about me, ever since we met that day at the restaurant. Dreams where I was his husband, when he brought up Virginia, I told him about the dreams I’d been having. What’s creepy, is they seem to link up. Then, he kissed me, and I kissed back, his lips felt so familiar on mine, and I had a vision, one where we were sitting outside in the yard. The yard work had just been completed, and we were sitting on a bench under a tree, when he cupped my chin, and kissed me. As soon as we broke for air, I told him what I saw, and he said that he saw it too. When I arrived home that night, I couldn’t shake that feeling, that I know him, or knew him. My wife was still gone, so I did some digging through old photo albums. The first thing I noticed, was the lack of pictures of us together from when we were dating. Which is odd, because I remember us being together for far longer then the pictures go. The only ones of us as a couple go back to a couple months before we were married. Then I checked for something else, the thing that would identify exactly what state I had left, as I could not for the life of me, remember. That’s when I found something that chilled me to my core. It was, what looked to be an old drivers license. The name on the ID, was Chris, and it had my face on it. What’s even more chilling, was when I looked at the state on the top. It read, “Virginia”. I immediately packed up my stuff, and got out of there. I went to a nearby hotel, and ringed Skyler, asking him to meet me in the lobby of said hotel. An hour later, he was there, and I guided him up to my room. On the way there, I bought some bourbon, ice, and a couple cups, cause I figured we’d both need it. When we got in, I immediately poured us both a big drink. Thinking that we’d need it for what I was going to show him. I pulled out the ID I found, and handed it over to Skyler, who went totally white. “That looks like the ID they found on me, when I was discovered in the woods nearly three years ago.” I asked him what he meant, and he explained that, one day, he woke up in the woods with no memory of anything. When he was found, they took him to a homeless shelter, where he found out he had a natural talent for woodworking, and got a job making custom pieces. That last sentence made me feel nauseous, because that’s the same thing he did in my dream. After taking a big gulp of bourbon, the realization hit me, it’s him. He pulled me close, and kissed my lips. The taste of the alcohol bringing me another vision. It’s the first night of our honeymoon, and we are piss drunk and fumbling around in bed, our mouths pressed together, and our bodies a tangled mess of sprawled limbs. We ended up sleeping together that night, cuddled up in the same bed, my head resting on his chest. At around 4:30am, we both woke up in a cold sweat. What chilled me to the bone, was, when he described his dream, that the woman abusing him......the woman he described.......was my wife. He’s never met my wife, and yet he gave me a perfect description of her right down to the precise color of her pubic hair. She was taunting him, about how “Chris was my man now, and in a few months, he won’t even remember your name.” My wife is set to come back in about three hours, what do you think I should do? I think my wife kidnapped me. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta